


You've Got The Love I Need To See Me Through

by AbschaumNo1



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: Tango has been so preoccupied with getting Decked Out finished that he forgot to take his heat suppressants. Zed and Impulse are there to help him out.
Relationships: Zedaph/impulseSV/Tango Tek
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	You've Got The Love I Need To See Me Through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zedass (Gridaph)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gridaph/gifts).



> So I may have lost a bet. Which I don't mind. But it is a thing that happened and the reason this exists.  
> I also have never written a/b/o fic before so I hope I managed to do it justice.
> 
> Inspired by [this tumblr post](https://abschaumno1.tumblr.com/post/629395119551004672/isocrime-okay-okay-okaaaay-so-i-was-having-a).
> 
> Title from You've Got The Love by Florence and the Machine

Zed knows something's wrong the moment he steps through the nether portal into the shopping district. He can't place it at first, there doesn't seem to be anything visually wrong around the place, but then he realises it's less about the area itself but rather the atmosphere.

It's...tenser than usual, as if everyone is holding their breath and waiting for something to happen.

He doesn't realise the source of it until he goes over to his Zouchers shop and finds X standing at the edge of the lake with Scar, blocking his path with his body and quietly talking to him. Zed considers them for a moment before he realises that Scar is focusing very hard on a spot in the water, a spot Zed knows intimately because he's passed through it numerous times over the past few weeks. It's the opening for Tango's Decked Out game.

Something cold runs down his spine, because the only one who can be down there right now is Tango himself. Considering the way Scar is acting right now Zed can make an educated guess at what's happening, and he has to swallow. He'll have to message Impulse, but he wants to confirm what's happening before he does, and with a last glance towards Xisuma and Scar he ignores his Zoucher shop and goes over to the hole in the ground and drops in.

His elytra catches his fall when he comes out on the bottom end and he glides across the top of the dungeon for a moment, trying to figure out where Tango is. He knows he was working on the area around the altar room and the torture chamber after Impulse blew the hole into the bedrock below the altar rooms last week, so he starts there, gently landing on top of what he's fairly sure is the torture chamber. He quickly finds the hole Tango has left to get in and out while he's finishing it up and drops down. Hopefully he'll find him quickly.

Tango doesn't even realise he forgot to take his suppressants until it's too late. He's been so wrapped up in getting Decked Out finished and ready for everyone to play that it somehow completely slipped his mind, and then when he starts feeling it approach he just kind of ignores it. It will be fine, he tells himself, he'll go home in the evening to Impulse and Zed and get what he needs and that will be it. Maybe he'll have to take a small break and hole up with them until his heat breaks, but there's no reason to worry about it.

Except it doesn't quite work out like that.

He ignores it until he can't and by that time he has to sit down, right in the middle of the forest area and curl around himself with a whimper. Things are getting a little hazy and even though he tries he doesn't think he can push himself up enough to get anywhere, never mind going home. He can only hope that someone will check up on him eventually.

He tries to take deep breaths, to focus on anything but the almost overwhelming need, but it's only mildly successful.

And then there's a gentle hand on his skin and he keens at it. It's not what he wants, not what he needs, but after a moment he manages to focus enough to hear Zed's voice, gentle and caring and home. He manages to unfurl himself enough to reach out and try and pull Zed into his arms to kiss him and get some relief for his aching dick, but Zed blocks him easily and pulls him into his arms instead. And as he comes close enough the smell hits him.

Zedaph's own smell is faint, a bit of redstone from all the contraptions he builds, something sulphuric from his bedroom that clings to his skin, and a hint of berries, but none of that is what hits Tango right now.

Zed must either be wearing one of Impulse's shirts under his cardigan or they spent the last night together, because Impulse's scent is all over him, and Tango does his best to crawl closer, to burrow into it, to surround himself with it, his body singing at the smell of alpha, his alpha.

Zed chuckles and pulls him closer, careful to hold him as comfortably as he can.

"Impulse is out somewhere," he says. "Let's get you home and I'll message him and take care of you until he arrives."

And with his mind a little clearer thanks to Impulse's scent clinging to Zed, Tango manages to nod.

His voice is a bit raspy when he says, "Please."

"Okay." Zed rises to his feet, and sometimes Tango forgets how strong he is, how easily he can lift and carry both him and Impulse when he wants to. It makes him hum now, and he can just about see the edge of Zed’s smile as he gets him out of the forest and into the slightly better lit torture chamber, before he says, "I'll set you down for a moment okay? I'll need to get some rockets and my shovel to get us out of here."

Tango nods and Zed gently sets him on his feet, holding on to him with one hand while he rummages through his pack with the other. He pulls out some rockets and a shovel and his hand only leaves Tango so he can put the shovel and rockets where he can reach them. Tango is a bit more coordinated when Zed pulls him close again to pick him up and he wraps his arms around his neck and his legs around his hips, nuzzling against the side of his neck with a sigh, while Zed slips an arm underneath his thighs to help hold him up. He and Impulse definitely must have spent the night together, because Impulse's smell is stronger around the crook of Zed's neck as if he had his head buried there much like Tango has right now.

He doesn't even realise that he's rocking his hips, trying to get some friction on his dick until Zed's breath hitches a little and he shifts the position of his arm slightly.

"Can we wait until we're home?" Zed asks, voice a little strained and Tango stops.

"Sorry," he mumbles against Zed's skin and he can feel him shake his head a little.

"No, I know. I just really think we should get home first."

"I'll try."

Zed nods and then he starts walking through the dungeon, steps sure as he follows the paths he has helped Tango build and decorate until they reach the piston door at the entrance and he steps through. Zed ignores the wither skeletons and quickly goes through to the main entrance hall and up the stairs.

The entrance itself is still closed up with a layer of dirt, but Zed pokes a hole into it with the shovel and quickly closes it behind them once they're out, before he jumps into the air and lets the rockets propel them northwards. The wind makes it hard to smell Impulse on him and Tango can feel the haze get stronger again in his head. He clings to Zed, and he's lucky that even the fact that all his mind can focus on right now is how much he wants to get off and how much he needs to get fucked, doesn't stop him from realising that just holding on to him and moving as little as possible is the best thing he can do.

And then Zed's feet touch down on the ground. He stumbles a little. He's not the most experienced flier and Tango's added weight probably doesn’t help his balance. A moment later there's a click when Zed presses the button to open the door and then they're inside the Cave of Contraptions, and Zed quickly crosses it towards his bedroom.

He gently sits Tango down on top of the bed and he gasps at the sensation and rubs his ass against the sheets.

Zed gently pets his shoulder and says, "I'll be right back. I just need to get a few things and message Impulse."

Tango whines when Zed gets up and walks away, but then he lets himself sink down on the bed and draws the sheets around him to nestle into them as he curls up. He can hear the sounds of Zed opening and closing chests in the main part of the base, the clink of glass bottles, the rustle of fabric. He talks to Clifford for a moment before his steps come closer again and he steps back into the bedroom.

He smiles when he sees Tango, and he quickly sets down the supplies he's gathered on the chest next to the bed before he dumps the blankets and items of clothing on the bed, making sure to spread them around for Tango to curl into better. There's a few of his own shirts in the mix, Tango notices, but he hones in on the ones that belong to Impulse, his scent surrounding him, clearing his thoughts, making his state of arousal just a bit more bearable.

Zed smiles before he takes off his cardigan and curls into Tango's nest with him.

"Better?" He asks, and Tango nods silently.

Zed keeps his distance and doesn't touch him and it drives him a little crazy. He needs him to touch, needs to get some relief while they wait for Impulse.

"What do you want from me?" Zed asks.

Tango takes a deep breath and tries to think past the deep thrumming need that's only barely held back by the traces of Impulse's scent.

"I want to fuck you," he finally says, "and I want you to fuck me. Blow me in between maybe. Just…" he trails off for a moment to take another deep breath. He knows Zed's beta physiology means he can take whatever Tango will ask from him and that he'll keep up with both him and Impulse until this is over, and he knows he's not asking anything Zed isn't willing or prepared to give, but he still feels almost shy about asking for it outright like this instead of the way it usually happens, about needing it because he thinks he might break if he doesn't get it instead of the mutual want that usually results in it happening. He takes yet another deep breath before he says, "Just use you to get off until I tire out enough or until Impulse arrives."

Zed nods, no judgement in his eyes. This isn't the first time he witnesses Tango going through heat, not by a long shot, and the days since he thought they would need their space to deal with it without him have long gone. Though usually it's all three of them, and Zed will instinctually defer to Impulse and follow his lead. But they've talked about this, talked about how they both trust Zed to take care of him if he has to, because their bond is not complete without him.

Zed moves and runs a hand up Tango's arm then. He presses closer, making sure that Tango feels that he's hard in his pants, as he leans in and stops just short of kissing him.

"Fuck me then," he whispers against Tango's lips. "Please."

The press of his lips is almost too gentle, and Tango slides a hand into his hair to pull him closer and takes control of the kiss. He licks into Zed's mouth as he pushes at him until he lies on his back, Tango on top of him.

He almost comes in his pants from the way their bodies are pressed together, because shit he's needed the contact so much.

Zed moans into the kiss and Tango pulls him up enough to practically tear his shirt off him, before he fumbles with the zipper of his own top. He gasps when he gets it off, followed by the shirt he's wearing underneath, the sensation of the fabric dragging over his sensitive nipples reminding him of how much he's been trying to ignore his body's needs.

He rocks his hips against Zed's and Zed throws his head back and moans and Tango needs to fuck him like right now. They both scramble to get off their pants and it's only when he's naked that Tango realises how slick he already is.

He uses his own slick to coat his fingers before he pushes them inside Zed's entrance almost too roughly, making him keen and tilt his hips into it. Tango's panting as he opens him up, fucks his fingers inside and scissors him open as fast as he can without actually hurting him. Not that Zed minds a bit of pain in the bedroom, but even with the heat driving him to get his release Tango does want to make him feel good.

“Fuck. Tango. Please,” Zed moans, and Tango pulls out his fingers from his hole and reaches behind himself.

He groans when he touches his own entrance, gathering up enough of his own slick to coat his dick. It’s not hard, he’s practically dripping already, and the way Zed watches him, eyes dark with want only turns him on more.

Zed’s legs are spread open, waiting for him, and Tango leans in to kiss him again, making him whine with need, before he lines himself up.

He doesn’t wait, doesn’t think he can wait, and before he can think about it he pushes all the way in. It makes Zed arch off the bed with a moan and fuck.

"Shit you always take me so well," he pants, trying very hard not to come on the spot. Zed's tight around him and his walls clench on his dick as Tango starts moving. There's nothing gentle or considerate about the way he pounds into him, the only thing he can think about his own release, but Zed is clearly into it, meeting Tango's thrusts with his own, crying out every time Tango manages to hit his prostate.

They come almost in unison, Zed making a mess of his stomach up to his chest as Tango fills him up with his own release.

Tango feels like he's burning up and he can feel his slick drip down his thighs. They're practically covered in it when he pulls out, Zed whining at the loss, his rim fluttering as it tries to clench down on air.

Tango catches his breath for a moment, for his own sake as much as for Zed's, but then he moves up along his body, crawling until he is positioned above his mouth. He needs more, so much more and he knows he'll get it.

Zed doesn't need prompting to open his mouth, and he swallows Tango's dick down greedily. His finger dig into Tango's hips hard enough to bruise where he holds on to them, and what gets lost of his usual finesse he makes up for in enthusiasm. He sucks as if he needs it to survive. His tongue presses against Tango's dick even as Tango starts to fuck his throat, his moans vibrating around him. Tango is braced on his forearms, his face pressed into one of Impulse's shirts as he comes ever closer to his second orgasm.

An image flashes through his mind, of Impulse finding them like this, Tango's dick down Zed's throat, his ass on display, his hole glistening and dripping with slick, and of Impulse joining them, shoving his dick inside Tango's waiting entrance and fucking him until his knot forms deep inside Tango. The image is enough to make him tense up and come, his second release weaker than the first but still tearing through him in the best kind of way.

Zed swallows all of it, and when Tango moves away, pulling out of his mouth and settling back between Zed's knees, he realises that he's starting to feel a bit more tired now. Experience tells him that he can probably do one more orgasm before he needs to rest, and the thrum of his heat below his skin begs him to make use of the stamina he has left.

He looks at Zed's erection, eyes the way his cock is hard and ready and he moans before he moves again, positioning himself so his entrance is above him, ready to take him.

Zed breathes out a "fuck" and then one of his hands is on Tango's hip, the other moving across the soft skin at the inside of his thigh until he reaches his hole and just sticks two fingers right in.

Tango moans even as Zed's eyes fall shut with a groan.

"Fuck you're so wet already," he breathes, and when his eyes open again they're hazy with lust. "Please. Use me Tango. Fuck I want to be so good for you. Want to see you fuck yourself on my cock."

Tango takes a shaky breath because fuck, Zed needing this is a real fucking turn on even when he's not in heat. He whines when Zed pulls his fingers out of his ass and he only holds himself above it for a moment, his thighs quivering with need.

Zed's dick slides in easily, and they both moan when he's fully sheathed inside Tango. Tango starts fucking himself on it almost immediately. Everything they've done until now was just build up for this, for finally getting Zed inside him, for taking the pleasure he needs from him. His third orgasm won't be long, Tango knows, but he'll be damned if he won't get as much out of it as he can.

He can feel the drag of Zed's cock against his clenching walls, and he practically wails when he shifts his hips a little until he can feel it hit his prostate with every movement. It's not long before Tango screams out his third orgasm, his own dick making a last effort, his hole clenching around Zed until he follows. Tango feels filled up and even if it's missing the knot he truly craves right now, the high of having Zed come inside him filling him with his release is amazing, and Tango loses his awareness for a moment.

He comes back to his senses a little when he practically collapses on top of Zed, his dick sliding out of his hole, but it's barely enough to move off him and curl into his side.

Zed's lips are cool against his forehead when he kisses it and Tango whines a little when he moves away. But he's back a moment later, a bottle of water in his hand. Zed helps him up enough to gulp its contents down, soothing his parched throat, and then he puts it away again, and they lie down together.

Tango's thoughts feel sluggish and even if his body asks for more still, he doesn't complain when Zed pulls him into his arms. He snuggles up to him, burying his nose against his neck again, where Impulse's scent is a little fainter now with the smell of sweat on Zed's skin but still strong enough for Tango to breathe in deeply.

He closes his eyes and allows himself to pass out.

A few hours have passed since Zed's initial message asking him to come home because Tango's in heat when Impulse finally reaches the area of the nether hub and lands on the stretch of path before Zed's portal. He would stop to admire the ingenuity of the two large crossed portals usually, but he has more important things to worry about right now and so he only orientates himself quickly before he steps through the part of the portal that will get him closest to the bedroom.

Even with the size of the Cave of Contraptions the smell is almost overwhelming when he steps out on the other side.

He can feel something primal stir inside him, and he barely holds back a growl at the smell of his omega in heat, the way it tells him that Tango must be slick enough to be dripping. He sucks it in, the sharp tang of redstone and gunpowder almost biting but still making his dick twitch in his pants.

He drops his elytra onto the floor as he walks over to the bedroom, followed by his shirt. By the time he steps through the door he’s working on opening his belt buckle, because he needs to get out of his pants like right now. He stops when his eyes fall on the bed. Tango is passed out, cuddled up to Zed, his nose pressed into the crook of Zed’s neck. Zed’s only dozing, and when he hears Impulse’s steps on the stone floor his eyes open and he smiles at him. Impulse has to think back to last night about how he had curled up with Zed and left his scent all over him before they had fucked, both of them needing the distraction from how busy Tango had been with Decked Out recently. Impulse smiles back helplessly now, before he quickly bends down to unlace his boots.

By the time he crawls into bed with them he’s fully naked and he scoots up behind Tango, slipping one arm around his waist. He stretches enough to kiss Zed over the top of Tango’s head before he fully settles in.

“I tired him out as best as I could,” Zed says softly.

Impulse takes his hand and entwines their fingers as he pulls them up to rest right above where Tango's heart is beating steadily in his chest.

He hasn’t even stirred at Impulse’s arrival, so he must be pretty spent still. Impulse’s instincts want to make him purr because of how well Zed has taken care of Tango for him.

“You did well,” he says, and Zed blushes a little at the praise. Impulse will reward him later, he thinks, when Tango is awake again and it’s all three of them. But they should get rest now while they can.

“Sleep,” he says gently. “I’ll watch over both of you.”

Zed nods and curls into Tango as he closes his eyes, his hand intertwined with Impulse’s.

And as his breaths slowly even out Impulse settles in to watch over them like he said he would.

Tango wakes slowly, stirring in Impulse's arms with a small groan before he becomes aware enough of his surroundings to realise that he's there. Impulse knows the exact moment it happens because Tango's scent glands go into overdrive.

"Impulse?" he mutters, still sleepy, and Impulse smiles against his skin.

"I'm here," Impulse says.

He presses a kiss to Tango's shoulder, making him sigh and try to press closer, but he evades him.

Tango whines and Impulse kisses his shoulder again before he asks, "When's the last time you had food?"

It earns him a frustrated noise, but then Tango takes a deep breath.

"In the morning, I think, right after waking up."

Impulse nods. "We'll get you something to eat first then."

He gets another whine for his concern but he knows that Tango is aware that he needs food.

Before either of them can say anything else though Zed stirs. His hand tightens around Impulse's for a moment before he yawns and groans.

Tango moves to run a hand down his back and a moment later he mumbles, "I'm up, I'm up."

He actually sits up to look down at both of them before he leans in and kisses first Tango then Impulse.

"I guess we need food first," he says, and Impulse nods. "Give me one moment."

He stretches and then he moves away from them, much to the annoyance of Impulse's alpha instincts.

But he's back quickly after grabbing something from the bedside table. Impulse coaxes Tango up into a sitting position and they both accept the bread Zed hands them.

"It's not much," he says apologetically. "But I thought you wouldn't want to take too long with this."

"It's good," Impulse says as he pulls Tango against his chest, unwilling to part from him even to eat. Tango sighs and leans into him, his ass wriggling a little before he reigns himself in enough to tear into his piece of bread. Impulse eats a little slower than he does. He isn't as ravenous and really he eats more because he knows it might be a while before he can do so again rather than because he's all that hungry yet.

They're quick about it and Impulse gets Tango to drink some water before he nuzzles into his neck and trails kisses over the heated skin there.

He knows Tango's heat hasn't broken yet; knows that while Impulse's proximity clears his head enough for him to not be overwhelmed he needs to be taken care of, needs to be touched.

"What do you need from us?" He asks softly, his hands gently stroking over Tango's skin.

Tango sighs and groans and this time Impulse doesn't move away when he tries to press closer.

"Fuck me," Tango says, "Get me off. Just ah take care of me like you always do, Pulsey."

Impulse purrs at the nickname and when he drags his teeth over his scent glands Tango groans.

He lets his hands wander lower, between Tango's spread thighs and when he wraps one around Tango's cock he's hard already.

"We will," Impulse whispers before he bites down, gently, not nearly hard enough to break skin.

Tango arches his back with a low moan and Impulse meets Zed's eyes as he slowly starts to jerk Tango off.

Zed licks his lips and Impulse follows the movement of his hand when he reaches down to touch himself. He matches his pace to Impulse's, the sounds spilling from his lips mixing with Tango's. Impulse groans at it before he moves his free hand to reach past Tango's dick and barely touch his hole. He's slick already, and Impulse moans. He tightens his grip and speeds up and he bites down harder this time.

Tango arches his back in his arms, tensing up for a moment before he comes, his cock jerking in Impulse's hand, even as he slips two fingers inside his hole, feeling it clench around them.

Zed's not far behind, coming with a breathy moan of his own. Impulse waits for him to catch his breath, idly moving his fingers in and out of Tango's hole as he runs his tongue soothingly across the spot he bit down on. Tango squirms, trying to fuck himself on Impulse's fingers, barely prevented by the way Impulse is holding him.

When Zed breathes a bit more normally again Impulse beckons him over and he crawls between their stretched out legs, until he's close enough to lean over Tango's shoulder and kiss Impulse.

His lips open easily when Impulse runs his tongue over them and he braces himself against Tango's shoulder as he tilts his head to give Impulse better access.

"I think you should sit in his lap and let him fuck you," Impulse says when they part. "Again." He doesn't know this last part but he can make a good guess at what they were doing before his arrival, and Tango has always loved fucking Zed.

Zed nods eagerly and Impulse pulls his other hand back so he can crawl into Tango's lap.

"Why don't you open him up, love?" He says, before he presses a kiss to the side of Tango's neck. "Open him up and fuck him for me. He must have been so good for you earlier. He deserves a reward."

"Yes. Yes he does," Tango whispers, and then he pulls Zed in for a kiss before he nudges him away enough to be able to reach down and gather up some of his slick. Impulse can't see him press his fingers inside Zed, which is a bit of a pity, but he watches as Zed's eyes fall closed with a moan. He has to hold himself up with both of his hands on Tango's shoulders and Impulse can see his shoulders strain with the effort. He's beautiful like this, and Impulse knows he will have to get inside Tango after this. He doesn't think his dick, trapped as it is between his and Tango's bodies can take much more.

Tango doesn't take long before he decides Zed is stretched open enough, and he uses his own slick to get himself ready before he looks up at Zed and says, "Come on."

Zed doesn't have to be asked twice. He lowers himself down on quivering thighs, moaning at the stretch of Tango's dick inside him. He pauses a moment to adjust to it, before he starts moving his hips, fucking himself on Tango's cock, almost letting him slip out a few times just to practically let himself fall down on it again.

Impulse goes back to nosing at Tango's throat and his hands come up to tease at his nipples making him arch his back. He can tell when they're both getting close. Zed's movements get a little more erratic as he chases his orgasm, while Tango turns into a pliant writhing mess in Impulse's arms. He has enough coordination left in him to grip Zed's hips and help him move along, and Zed throws his head back when Tango fits his fingers against the bruises already starting to bloom on his skin. But neither of them makes it over the edge until Impulse reaches out and wraps his hand around Zed's dick, all while murmuring encouragements to Tango.

"Come on, love," he says, "Come for us. He wants you to fill him up. Look at how good he's taking your cock, how much he wants it."

He twists his hand on Zed's dick just so and grazes his teeth over Tango's skin, just shy of biting down again and leaving another bruise, and they both come undone.

They're both breathing heavily, and Zed's voice is a little hoarse from the way he shouted, Tango's and Impulse's names spilling from his lips like a fervent prayer, but Zed takes one look at the expression on Impulse's face and moves out of Tango's lap.

He leans in to kiss Impulse quickly, and says, "He's all yours."

And with anyone else Impulse doesn't think he would have let the comment slide, something primal stirring in him at the suggestion of anyone else getting what's his, but this is Zed. Zed, who's as much his as Tango is, Zed who owns as much of his heart as Tango does, and all the words do is make him purr and remind himself to take care of him, too.

But Tango needs to come first, practically shaking as he is in Impulse's arms, and Impulse finally gives in to his less rational side, the one that wants to press Tango down into the mattress and fuck him. He knows Tango can feel it in the way he pulls him impossibly closer for a moment, because the already heavy scent of his arousal intensifies, and when Impulse slips his hands between his legs again he's practically soaking the sheets beneath him.

Tango whines when he pushes him away but it's quickly replaced by a happy noise when Impulse pushes him back and crawls on top of him kissing him hard and slipping his tongue inside his mouth. Impulse slides his hands over his pecs and his abs and along his legs and slides over the soft skin on the inside of his thighs before he leans back and hooks his knees over his shoulders.

Tango looks amazing stretched out like this, ready and wanting, and Impulse has to remind himself to go slow for a moment.

He brushes his fingers against his entrance again before he pushes in.

"Shit, you're so wet, Tango," he chokes out, right before he pulls out and adds a third finger.

Tango opens up easily, greedily almost, and Impulse is barely satisfied with how much he has fucked him open with his fingers when Tango starts begging him for his cock.

He curls his fingers and brushes them against his prostate and he must have misjudged just how far gone Tango is because he comes with a jerk of his cock.

Impulse waits until he has ridden it out before he pulls his fingers out and soothingly strokes a hand over his thigh.

"Impulse, please," he moans and Impulse leans in for a kiss.

"Are you sure?" he asks, because as much as he wants to fuck him he doesn't want to hurt him.

"Yes, I'm sure. Please. Fuck me." Tango is almost sobbing the words out at this point and Impulse kisses him again, soothingly.

"Shhh, I got you," he says, and then before Tango can ask again he lines himself up and pushes all the way in with one smooth roll of his hips. Tango cries out and clenches around him, equal parts desire and the early signs of oversensitivity. Impulse doesn't wait for him to adjust, they have done this often enough that he knows Tango wants to be fucked more than he wants for Impulse to be gentle about this, and he sets a gruelling pace as he fucks into him, moaning at how hot and wet he is. He feels like he was made for Impulse, like there is no one out there who could ever be as good a fit around him, and Impulse knows it's largely pheromones and instincts talking, but for one moment he can believe it.

He can feel his own orgasm build up, and then it almost rips through him, Tango crying out with his own orgasm underneath him. For a moment he feels like he's blacking out, the world falling away as everything narrows down to Tango clenching around him, to his knot forming and holding him in place deep inside him as they both moan. It takes him a moment to come down from it but he slips out when he does, making Tango whine a little. But he's looking blissed out and when Impulse moves him to lie a bit more comfortably, he is pliant and boneless. Impulse smiles and kisses him before he turns towards Zed.

Zed eyes him up shamelessly, leaning back against a pillow, one hand wrapped around his dick as he slowly jerks himself back to full hardness, the signs of his most recent release still fresh on his torso.

Impulse has to chuckle, and he crawls into Zed's lap and takes his face into both of his hands to kiss him.

He takes his time and keeps the movement of his lips slow before he gently licks into Zed's mouth.

He doesn't think he has much left to give him, not with the orgasm he just had, but he does want to give him something.

His fingers run through the mess on Zed's abs when he moves his hand down and Zed makes a pleased sound followed by a groan when Impulse reaches his cock and replaces Zed's hand with his own. He's hot in his hand, the skin smooth, and Impulse has to smile at how hard he is already. He swipes his thumb over the head, spreading the precum gathering there around, before he starts jerking him slowly. Zed moans into their kiss and wraps his arms around Impulse's shoulders before he arches into it.

Impulse helps him until he's lying down on his back, Impulse braced above him on one hand. He tightens his hand and speeds up a little, making Zed arch again.

He's at the point of arousal where they can just make him come and come again if they want, and as tempting as it is, Impulse knows he needs to drink some water and rest and maybe eat, because Tango will need more from them before long, and considering he is still early into his heat, there is no use in not saving that particular experience for when he is awake.

Impulse tightens his hand a little more and Zed moans loudly before he starts moving his hips, doing his best to fuck into Impulse's hand. Impulse keeps kissing him and between his tongue in his mouth and his hand around his cock, Zed's movements get erratic and he comes with a loud moan, spilling over his stomach and Impulse's hand.

Impulse smiles as he gives him a last peck on the lips before he lets go of him and leans back, raising his hand to his mouth and licking Zed's come off.

Zed bites his lip as he watches, and he pulls Impulse in for another kiss when he's done, but he pushes him away after.

"You need rest," he says, and Impulse nods with a fond smile before he lies down with Tango, who's been watching them with a drowsy smile.

Zed moves over to them only a moment later to pass them some water bottles, and Impulse swallows his greedily while Zed gently coaxes Tango into drinking his, before he lets the bottles drop over the edge of the bed and settles in with them. Tango's curling into Impulse's one side while Zed has taken the other, and Impulse can't hold back a pleased sound as he puts his arms around them and closes his eyes. There's no place he'd rather be.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Beta Testing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662032) by [Shadowfire_RavenPheonix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfire_RavenPheonix/pseuds/Shadowfire_RavenPheonix)




End file.
